The goal of this project is to identify proteins specifically induced by transforming genes of pediatric tumors, obtain monoclonal antibodies to them and then evaluate these antibodies for clinical usefulness as diagnostic and therapeutic agents. Mouse cell lines will be obtained expressing humanand tumor-derived transforming genes from Hodgkin's disease, neuroblastoma and acute myelogenous leukemia. Monoclonal antibodies will be prepared to the transforming gene products and their degree of tumor histology specificity and specificity for malignancy will be evaluated.